Holidays One-Shot
by Fangirl All Night
Summary: Some one-shot about Christmas and maybe other holidays later. Mostly about Fourtris. If you have any idea feel free to suggest me :)
1. Dear Santa

**_A/N_ : There it is guys. I'll post some one-shot about Christmas and maybe other holidays if you like it. By the way, my first language isn't English (it's French) so please be indulgent if the sentence structure doesn't make sence or something. Love you all! xx**

* * *

><p>« <em>Dear Santa, <em>

_I know I may be a little old for all of this since I'm now eight years-old, but I need something important for Christmas. Not for me, but for my dad. Kids at school keep saying that you're not real Santa, but I believe in you and I'm sure you can help me. _

_As you must know since they say you're everywhere and see everything, my dad isn't a very happy person. Weeks ago, my aunt Christina explain me that he had lost the love of his life a couple of year before he adopts me. I don't really understand how he could have lost her. I knew we can lost toys since it happens to me all the time, but I didn't know it was possible to lost people. My uncle Caleb even show me some picture of her. I understand why they are all sad they lost her. She is so beautiful._

_All I want for Christmas is my dad to be happy. If you can do it Santa, please find this girl and bring her back to my dad. I know you're busy and my letter is a little late since Christmas is in three days, but I hope you take some times to help me._

_Hope you'll find her,_

_Beatrice Eaton._»

"What am I supposed to do man?" Tobias exclaims after reading the letter to his best friend, Zeke. His eight years-old daughter gave him her letter to Santa Claus last night. He expected her to ask for a new doll or a storybook. Everything except this. He knew Christina and Caleb had both talk to his little Beatrice about Tris. This year marked the tenth anniversary of her death and Tobias was still not over her. He didn't know even his daughter had noticed it. That's why, after a restless night, he came to his best friend house on this early Saturday.

"Well, looks like she have a bit of Stiff in her." Zeke laughs to himself. "Seriously, just tell her the truth."

"Yeah, sure. I will tell to Bea, my eight years-old daughter, the story of the death of Tris." He answer sarcastically. "No, I will not do that."

"You're not forced to tell her everything. Just, I don't know, make it more childish. Talk about heaven, angel and stuff like this."

"Okay. Well, thanks man. I guess." Tobias sighs. "I better go before this little one is hungry." Before he left this morning, he make sure Beatrice had something to do. So, he asked to Caleb and Cara to watch her and help her decorate the Christmas tree. "See you."

"Yeah, see you. Oh and, hey! Tell Bea Shauna and I will be there for the Christmas morning. Can't wait to see her tree!"

* * *

><p>At midnight, the night of Christmas, the little Beatrice sits under the tree excited as ever. There was just her and her dad. "Daddy! Daddy! Did Santa came to give me my gift?"<p>

"Listen Bea." Tobias says with a quiet voice. "I talked to Santa Claus when he came to bring your gift. He told me that you asked him to find back a girl I have lost a long time ago."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No baby. Just come here. I have to tell you a story." He opens his arms and let the little girl sits on him. "Ten years from now, the city wasn't as it is now. We were all split in different group called faction. When you had choose your group, you stayed with them forever. You'll learned more about all of this sometimes in school. I met that girl Caleb and Christina talked to you about in this time. Her name was Tris. Beatrice Prior."

"Am I named after her?"

"Yes honey. She was the most selfless, brave, intelligent and beautiful girl I had the chance to meet in my whole life. Not long after we met, a big war start in the city. We fight to stay alive. She lose all of her family in a certain way in this war. A lot of friends too. Then, after we kill the villains that were trying to control the city, we make our way outside the fence.

"Then, as we were trying to save the city again, she sacrificed herself to save everyone. She came to heaven to make sure our life in the city wasn't a living hell. Now, she's an angel, the most beautiful angel in the sky and she look down for both of us."

"Is that why you're sad sometimes? Because she's an angel?"

"Not because she's an angel, but because she left me and never get to know you."

"Well, daddy, if she looks down on us, she knows who I am."

"You're right honey. You're really intelligent for a little girl." Tobias says smiling at the innocence of his little girl. "That's why Santa couldn't find her and bring her here as you ask. But he says he's sorry and give you two gifts instead of one." He then watch the little Beatrice unwrapped her new doll and storybook.

* * *

><p>For breakfast in the morning, everyone was gathered in the living room. Christina and Zeke, as the godparents of Bea, were giving her some presents. Cara and Shauna were bringing the food from the kitchen. Even Evelyn was there, in the kitchen making brioche. Caleb came closer to Tobias who was sitting on the couch looking at this beautiful picture.<p>

"I heard from Zeke that you tell her about Beatrice."

"Yeah. I needed to somehow." Tobias sighs. "But, seriously, next time, ask me before you or that smart-mouthed of Christina telling her something like that." As he says that, Christina raise her head up.

"Oh, Four, I know you love me anyway."

"Never have and never will."

"I know you're lying!"

"Shut up Candor." He says as Christina raises her hand which were forming a heart-shaped form causing everyone to laugh.

* * *

><p><strong><em>« A very Merry Xmas<br>And a happy New Year  
>Let's hope it's a good one<br>Without any fear  
>War is over, if you want it<br>War is over now » _**

**- Happy Xmas, John Lennon**


	2. All I Want for Christmas Is You

**_A/N: _Hello everyone! So this is my second Christmas one-shot. This one take place as if the war never happen. Again, sorry if my English is not that good. **** Hope you'll like it. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>All I Want for Christmas Is You<br>**

"No Chris! I will _not_ go shopping with you! I have _way enough_ clothes for tonight's party!" I yell. Christmas is only in a couple of hours and of course Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party. At least, Zeke promise it will end with just the gang for the gifts and everything. And, of course, whenever someone say party, Christina hears shopping. So, Christina storms in my apartment this morning to force me to go with her.

Before two weeks ago, I didn't know what Christmas was. I had heard of it, but, being from Abnegation, I never celebrate it. Everyone in the gang was making fun of me, except for Tobias.

Speaking of my lovely boyfriend, he's in the kitchen drinking his coffee, watching me and Christina while laughing at us.

"Well, Tris, you don't have _Christmas_ clothes!" she notes.

"And I don't need it!"

"Oh, come on! At least a Santa hat! To make me happy. Please, please, please..." she pleads.

"Yeah, Tris. Just go with her." Tobias says mockingly. "It's almost Christmas and on Christmas you're suppose to make people."

"Seriously? You couldn't just say something beneficial for me? Aren't you suppose to be my boyfriend?" I sigh heavily and finally give up. Anyway, I will never win against these two. "Okay, I'll come. _But_, you don't make me go to one of those lingerie store!"

"Ugh... Okay. I guess it's better than nothing at all" she says happily before starting to move to the door.

"Have a good afternoon babe. See you tonight at Zeke's. I can't wait to see what kind of sexy clothes you will have on." Tobias whisper in my hear before quickly kissing me.

"See you tonight." I simply say before reaching to Christina. Let the torture begin.

* * *

><p>Two hours of shopping, nine stores and an hours of make-up and other preparation later, Christina and I arrive at Zeke's. This afternoon has been totally painful. At least, I have to say that my outfit is pretty cool. I wear a black mid-thigh sparkly dress and a pair of dark grey tights. I have a pair of 3 inches baby doll shoes in my foot. My hairs are curly and I have a big red bow in it. My lips are the same color as the bow and I have eyeliner and mascara on. Christina wears a crop top that says "I swear I've been good this year" and a sparkly mini skirt. She have a Santa hat and knee high boots.<p>

As we enter in Zeke's apartment, Christina leave me quickly to join Will, so I decided to go and get myself a drink. As I pour myself a glass of punch, I feel two arms wrapping around me. I'm ready to defend myself when I recognize the familiar scent of Tobias. I leave my drink on the counter and flip in his arms to face him.

"Hello gorgeous. Do you know that you look really great tonight?" he says with a deep voice that sends butterflies in my stomach. He kisses me lovingly. I wrap my arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. The moment is pretty hot. He slides his hands from my waist to my butt. As we break apart breathless, Tobias starts kissing my neck.

"Are you drunk or something? Because it's not in your habits to be so touchy in public." I ask breathlessly.

"No, it's just... Almost all the guys here are looking at you. And if they didn't know by now, I think they notice that you are mine." he says his lips on my neck. He give me another passionate kiss, but leave my lips too soon. He looks at me in the eyes like he could read my soul, what sends me shivers. His hands now back to my waist hold me so close that I could melt in him. "I'm serious, Tris. You look really hot in this dress."

"You don't look bad yourself." I say looking at him from head to toes.

"Hey the lovebirds! Stop making out before someone puke." I hear someone —probably Zeke— yells. I sigh as we pull away. Like always, I will do anything to be alone with him right now. I take my glass of punch and take a sip.

"Don't drink too much, my love. I don't want to have to carry you home later." he says with a chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'll just take this one. Not more."

* * *

><p>I got to say that this single drink make me a little drunk. Just enough to have fun. I danced with Christina and Marlene on some Christmas song for more than an hour before Zeke yelled to every random people that weren't in the gang to get out. We played got out to play Dare and then came back.<p>

Now, it's midnight and we are all gathered in the living room with the presents. I got some lingerie and a beautiful necklace from Christina, a kit of knives from Uriah and mostly gift card to different place from the others. At my turn, I give Christina a pair of shoe and, to her and Will, a beautiful painting for their apartment. I then give Uriah a gift card to the pastry shop, Zeke a paintball gun and Shauna, Marlene and Lynn some different gift cards. I finally give Tobias a painting of the Ferris Wheel to hang in our place and a golden watch.

Then come his time to give his gifts. He give everything he got to everyone. By the time of my gift, he makes me move from his laps and get up. He turns around and look at me straight in the eyes.

" A couple of weeks from now, as I was wondering what kind of gift I could get you, I couldn't find. Not because you didn't inspire me anything or I didn't know you enough to find a good gift, but because nothing was worthy enough for you. I know that you think you aren't pretty or good enough for me. But, you're wrong. You're gorgeously, wonderfully beautiful. To me, you are perfect. I'm the one who should worry because I'm aren't good enough. So, there I was, like an idiot, in the store, waiting for the right gift. And then, it crossed my mind. I know we're young and we don't know each other since long, but we're Dauntless so why don't take the risk? Maybe this isn't really a perfect gift, but I swear that I will make it perfect." he says taking a little box out of his pocket. By now, my eyes are full of tears. I can't believe this is happening! This can't be true! "All I want for Christmas is you and a yes. Beatrice Prior, Tris, my love, my wonderful girlfriend, my one and only true love, the love of my life, will you marry me?" he asks on his knee while revealing the most wonderful ring of all time.

"Of course I will marry you!" I say, jumping in his arms. I cry some happy tears in Tobias' shoulder as I hold him tighter than ever. My fiancé —I can't believe I can call him that!— takes my face in his hand and kiss me passionately. All of our friends cheer and scream for us. This may be my first Christmas, but this will definitely always be the greatest one of all.

* * *

><p><strong><em>«I just want you for my own<em>**  
><strong><em> More than you could ever know<em>**  
><strong><em>Make my wish come true<em>**  
><strong><em> All I want for Christmas is you»<em>**

**- All I Want for Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey**


	3. Last Christmas

_**A/N : **_**Hello initiates! Did you watch the Insurgent trailer? It's just EPIC right?! :D **

**So, there's another Christmas one-shot. This one is an modern AU. I hope you will like it! Leave me reviews if you feel like it. Again, sorry for the mistakes. Love you all! **

* * *

><p>"Thanks for shopping at Priority Cake!" I say to a lady who just buy a dozen of cupcakes.<p>

Even if I was technically suppose to finish half an hour ago, I'm still at work. It's Christmas rush and it's been really busy for me. It's been three months since I opened my own little bakery, Priority Cake. It's always full of people in here, but the last week as been crazy. All because of Christmas.

I love Christmas. This is my favorite holiday of all! My mom's hot chocolate, the cookies, the food, the songs, the movies... Everything about Christmas is fantastic. Sadly, this year I will spend it alone. My works kept me home until today, December 24. I just gave up on taking a train or a plane to go to my family's house. So, there will just be me this Christmas. Depressing.

As soon as I'm finish with my last customer of the day, I start packing my stuff. My coat on and my bag on my shoulder, I lock the bakery and start walking home. It's noon by now. As I pass in front of the butcher shop, Eric, who works there, comes out to talk to me.

"Hey beautiful. Want to come at my place tonight? We could celebrate Christmas eve in my bed..." suggest Eric with a wink.

"You are disgusting! I rather spend my Christmas alone than this." I laugh. Eric as been my neighbor for some years. We are pretty close. He's like a brother to me.

"I have something for you." He says while showing me a small turkey with a gift loop on it. "I know you are spending Christmas alone, so I make sure you don't order that awful Indian food."

"I can't accept that!"

"Take it. It's a gift. Anyway, my dad tell me to give it to you. That turkey is too small to be sell."

"I didn't get you anything..." I say feeling guilty.

"You always making me taste your new cake and everything." he states.

"Okay, okay!" I give up. "Thank you Eric. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too Tris." he says, giving me the turkey.

"Well, I got to go to bake this little one! See you." I say waving goodbye. I walk to my apartment which isn't very far.

Once the turkey is in the oven, I sit on my couch, open the TV and start zapping. The Grinch? No, I watched it last week. Home Alone 2? No, I didn't see the first this year. Barbie a Christmas Carol? Too childish. Love Actually? Even if it's one of my favorite Christmas movie, it will just remember me how lonely I am and how miserable my love life looks. I just close the TV and go back to the kitchen.

A need of cookies suddenly rush through me. I need to make cookies! I make sure I have everything, but I notice that I don't have eggs. Fuck. I guess I have to go to the store.

Putting back on my boots and coat, I get out of my apartment and walk to the closest open grocery. I walk in and go straight to where the eggs are.

"Tris Prior." I turn around as I hear my name. The person I see was the last one I was expecting.

"Tobias Eaton." I manage to say in total shock. "What on hell are you doing here?"

"I didn't have milk anymore." he answers.

"No, I mean, here in Chicago. Weren't you suppose to be in New York? Or I don't know where..." I say with bitterness.

"You're still angry at me..." he notes.

"Oh, really? I don't know what makes you think this." I say with a lot of sarcasm. "Now, excuse me but I got to go." I start walking away. I got a lump in my throat that doesn't want to go away. As I walk to the checkout, I take a bottle of champagne. I deserve it. I pay for my stuff and walks out of the grocery.

To make it shorts, Tobias Eaton is one of the childhood friend of Eric. Last Christmas, Eric threw a party and we were both there. We talked all night. He was sweet and perfectly romantic. How couldn't I fall in love with him? Of course, I end up sleeping with Tobias. The next morning, when I woke up, he was gone. That totally broke my heart. Eric told me days after that Tobias was in New York.

"Tris, please, wait!" I hear Tobias from behind me. "Please, let me explain everything." I don't know what to do; turn around or just keep walking. _Of course, I turned around._

"Look, I have a turkey in the oven. I can't talk to you right now."

"Please." _How can I resist to him, to those damn blue eyes?_

"Well, why don't you just come over? So you can 'explain everything'." I say with a sigh. The biggest smile of all appears on his face. We walk quietly to my apartment.

"I didn't know you opened a bakery." he says looking at the picture of me and Caleb, my brother, at the opening.

"Well, if you wanted to know anything about me you just had to call... or even ask Eric." I say while starting making cookie dough.

"You know, I didn't talk to him since last year." he says awkwardly.

"What?! How? Why?" He just sits in front of me while I keep making my cookies.

"Look, I'll just explain you everything." he starts. "That morning, I left because I had to take a plane to New York. As soon as I was home, I wanted to call you, but I had lost the paper with you number on it. I swear to god this is the truth. So, I called Eric to have your number. I didn't told him exactly why I wanted to call you, but I told him that I really needed to. Then, I think he just guessed what happened. He started yelling at me because I had broke his 'little sis' heart and everything. I tried to call him after that but he never answer or call back. I thought of searching for your number on internet, but then I asked myself 'what would happened next?' With you here, me in New York. This would have been hard, really hard for us. I didn't wanted to make you sad over and over again because of this distance between us. I want you to know that it breaks me to do that." I put the cookies in the small oven as he finish his explanation.

"You should have called me. In my point of view, you act like a total asshole." I say with a shaking voice.

"I know and I'm sorry. I'm just not really good in relationship." he says avoiding my eyes. "I move in Chicago last month. Since I'm here I can't stop thinking about you." My heart miss a beat as he says that. The Tobias I know from last Christmas is back. Every single word he says make me melt.

"Do you want to stay for diner?" I ask with a shy smile. "It's almost ready and you're already there. We can start it all over again..." I say coming closer to him.

"It would be a pleasure, sweetheart." He takes my face in his hands and look at me straight in the eyes. "I promise I won't ever do something like that again Tris." he says before kissing me softly.

It looks like I won't have to spend this Christmas alone with my cookies and my TV. I feel like in Love Actually... Christmas' magic bring me my happy ending.

* * *

><p><em><strong>«Christmas magic's brought this tale to a very happy ending.<strong>_  
><em><strong> Merry Christmas Merry Christmas<strong>_  
><em><strong> Couldn't miss this one this year»<strong>_

_**- Christmas Wrapping, **_**The Waitresses**


End file.
